


i'll never give you away

by mooniel



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and so does johnny, idk what is this, it rains a lot, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniel/pseuds/mooniel
Summary: Peter knew there was someone out there with a mark on their neck that completed his Flame.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	i'll never give you away

**Author's Note:**

> title from 5sos - lover of mine
> 
> so, this is not my best work, this writing is style is different from the one I'm used to and I don't even know if I like it but here we are. this doesn't follow canon in any form  
> I've been obsessed with these two for a while now and I couldn't help myself and had to write about them, so this came to life yesterday when I should have been sleeping  
> no beta and english is my second language so bear with me
> 
> enjoy

Peter grew up surrounded by love.

His mom and dad loved each other very much, and they loved Peter very much as well. Richard and Mary Parker had met at a party and were stuck to the bone forever after that day. And they were soulmates. When they kissed for the very first time, the marks on the back of their necks burned bright because of their love.

From their love, Peter was born and they were a happy family bound by love every day forever and ever until they weren’t.

Peter didn’t remember what his parent’s marks looked like because they died and he was too young.

But he had May and Ben. They also loved Peter very much and had their own soulmate marks on their necks from their first kiss. May’s was a small Sunflower, while Ben’s was the Sun.

Peter was a curious child and liked to hear stories about the marks, about how his Aunt and Uncle had met. Occasionally, he would ask about his parents, never about their marks, but it still hurt too much, and then he didn’t ask anymore.

He was ten when Aunt May left a surprised gasp, telling Peter that he had gotten his mark. Uncle Ben took a picture with his camera and showed Peter. His whole body was screaming in excitement while looking at the little Flame tattooed forever on him. He smiled until he fell asleep.

One day, sitting at the dinner table with May and Ben, Peter decided that it was time for him to know.

“Uncle Ben?” Peter looked at him, not May because Ben knew his dad since they were kids and it just felt right that way. “What did my parents’ soulmate marks looked like?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw May smile but she looked sad, so her smile was all wrong. Peter focused on Ben, who had the same expression on his face. He didn’t understand.

“Your dad had the Sea, son. And your mom had the Sky. And they loved each other so, so much. The day you were born, your dad was terrified, but when he brought you here for us to meet you, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, and your mother looked at you with so much happiness all the time that the whole room looked brighter.”

And Ben kept talking about his parents, while Peter smiled. And suddenly May was by his side, and Peter noticed he was crying and smiling just like his aunt and uncle were before and then he understood what they were feeling. Love.

At fifteen, Peter got powers from a spider. He was stronger, faster, and could stick to walls. And because of that, he could help people, but then he decided not to and Ben died.

May cried every night for weeks, the pain from losing her soulmate was the worst pain she had ever felt. She didn’t tell Peter that because in front of him she was strong, but to her friends, she showed weakness. Peter didn’t blame her for it, because she had been his mother for ten years and she was protecting him. They loved each other and always would.

When he officially became Spider-Man, Peter had sworn to find the man with the grey jacket and worn-out shoes that had hurt Ben. But then he figured that helping other people in honor of what he could have done for his uncle was better than seeking revenge.

Peter got Ben’s old camera, the same one he took that first picture of the Flame on Peter’s neck and decided that he enjoyed photography very much. And he should help May with money, even if that meant selling pictures of himself as Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle to use and paint him as a villain because helping May was more important than anything else.

At the age of twenty, still working at the Bugle and insisting to May that she didn’t have to work more shifts for her nephew to afford college, Peter met MJ. Her presence could light up a room just by her walking in, and the smile she had when talking to her friends was so beautiful that made Peter smile too. They dated for a whole year, even if MJ’s Melpomene didn’t match with his Flame. But then she met the one with Thalia and they broke it off. Gwen Stacy turned to be one of Peter’s closest friends, anyway.

The Fantastic Four landed on Earth with fame following them right behind, and soon enough Peter - as Spiderman - found himself to be close friends with Johnny Storm himself.

The Human Torch was nicer in person than Peter would have ever thought. It was different, being friends with someone as Spider-Man and not as Peter Parker. Because Johnny didn’t look like someone that would be friends with Peter. But he would be no Flash Thompson. It was a weird feeling that made Peter shiver all over, scared of revealing more of his true self than he intended to and Johnny leaving him.

He learned that Johnny really saw Spider-Man as someone close to him when one day, rain falling over them while they sat at the top of the Statue of Liberty, not caring about getting drenched, Johnny looked at Peter’s mask and then closed his eyes.

“I’m terrified of never finding my soulmate. I’m terrified of finding them just to lose them.”

Peter didn’t know where that came from, but his heart ached and his throat hurt and he held back tears because no, he did not want to think about how May lost Ben and how his parents lost each other.

No, no, no.

“Do you feel scared too, Spidey?”

Johnny was crying. And so was Peter. And they held each other while exchanging words about how having the life that they had just meant danger and danger. Mary. Richard. Ben.

And if Peter knew that less than a month after this, Gwen’s name would join this list he would have cried harder.

He lost four people. Two of them were his fault.

It was raining again when Peter looked at Johnny, sitting by his side under a covered rooftop, and noticed his wet hair stuck to his forehead in a darker blonde, and the raindrops running down on his face and how that made him look even more gorgeous than before. His tummy hurt. It was a funny feeling. Not the same from when he first saw MJ, but similar to that.

Peter thought it was nothing.

But then, weeks after that day, Johnny bought hot dogs for them after a tiring battle, and Peter’s smile was so big that his face hurt. And his whole body hurt. But Johnny had done that before so many times that Peter thought it was the result of a bad hot dog.

“Who are you thinking about, honey?” May’s voice brought Peter back to her couch, watching old rom coms and eating her favorite type of popcorn. It was something they used to do all the time with Ben, and it hurt to do it without him even after so long. But sitting with May ranting about what she liked and disliked on the movies she had seen a thousand times already was comforting.

Ignoring May’s question but not quite, Peter asked her if she remembered when he and Harry Osborn were the best of friends when they were kids (way before Harry’s dad became a supervillain and killed MJ’s soulmate).

“Of course I do, you two were glued together.”

“I’ve been thinking. Do you think I had a tiny childhood crush on him?”

“Oh, dear. I thought you knew! You blushed every time he held your hand when you arrived at school and pulled you to your desk.”

The next time Peter saw Johnny, he pulled him to the most hidden rooftop he could find, away from the drizzle, and looked at him and looked and thought. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Johnny’s questions that were filled with concern, he pulled off his mask.

Because he was in love with Johnny.

And then suddenly Peter Parker was friends with Johnny Storm. It was different, and it was good. It hurt, not telling him how he felt. But Peter was scared. And so was Johnny. Peter also knew that his friend had a soulmate somewhere waiting for him, someone that would be perfect for him and that he would love forever and ever. Because he deserved to be loved, even if Peter wasn’t the one meant to give him.

MJ said he was ridiculous. May agreed with her. But he didn’t listen. And he was still confused about how May even knew about his feelings and Johnny but it was better not to question her.

Johnny met a girl. Her name was Doris and she was pretty and sweet and powerful. Johnny seemed to like her a lot and Peter hated himself for looking at them and wondering if when they kissed their marks told them they were meant to be. His chest hurt and so did and his head from all the crying.

Peter had to move on, because there was someone out there with a tattoo on their neck that completed his Flame.

Betty Brant asked him out on a sunny day and he said yes because she was pretty and nice and maybe that could go somewhere. They had worked together at the Bugle for years now so why not.

There were no sparkles when they kissed and Peter saw the disappointment in Betty’s eyes. 

“I like you, Parker. I would have liked for you to be the one.”

She said that having a relationship with not-her-soulmate was not on her plans, despite the crush she had on him. He understood and was glad that at least Johnny had left his mind for those few weeks.

But then Doris turned out not to be Johnny’s soulmate. Tears covered his eyes when he told Peter that she had broken up with him, saying the superhero thing was on the way and it was better off like that.

Peter wanted to throw himself off the Baxter Building for the tiny bit of happiness he felt under the sadness of seeing Johnny crying.

“I knew she wasn’t the one, but it still hurts.”

Peter hugged his friend and assured him that everything would be okay, hearing his own heart breaking behind the sound of his own voice.

Johnny dated other people. There was Crystal. And Medusa. And Wyatt. And then no one. He told Peter that getting his heart broken over and over was too much for him to take, and maybe he didn’t even have a soulmate. Maybe his mark was alone in this world.

Peter just listened. Johnny looked sad. And tired. And Peter wanted to hug him but he stopped himself without knowing why.

“I actually like someone. Have for a while now. But I don’t know what to do about it, I don’t want to hurt them.”

Johnny said and Peter left without a word. It should be raining, from the way he felt, but it wasn’t, and it was wrong.

Johnny never asked why Peter left. He seemed not to mind, and Peter could only hope he did not. Because he would never explain. At least he hoped so.

  
  


Johnny had always been touchy with the ones he cared about. When he laid his head on Peter’s shoulder while watching a movie, it should not have been a big deal. But Peter’s heart was beating so fast and so fast that maybe Johnny could hear from his position and then he would figure everything out and that would be bad. It was a big deal.

Their eyes met when Peter looked down. Johnny was staring at him, his blue eyes showing so much feeling on his serious face. Peter wanted to kiss him. But he shouldn’t, so he didn’t.

Johnny said he was tired and maybe it was better if Peter went home, so he did it.

Johnny wasn’t talking to him, and according to Mary Jane, it was because he was an idiot. Peter, not Johnny. She had made that very clear when she walked out of his room, after saying how she had lost Gwen and she would give anything to have her back, and how Peter was dumb for not taking a chance with Johnny because what if he was the one?

“He could be your soulmate, Peter. And you’re throwing it all away because you are scared. Ben wasn’t your fault and neither was Gwen. Don’t be like that.”

That was the second time he ever saw her cry. The first was when Gwen left. 

Johnny found him a month later, sitting on the sidewalk outside the Bugle and taking pictures of the sky. It was night, so they were alone. Johnny didn’t say anything and neither did Peter. He missed him.

Then Johnny started talking. He talked about how he lost his mom and then his dad and how he thought that they weren’t soulmates. He told how his sister, Sue, had Reed and how Ben had Alicia and he had no one.

“I think my mark is a bad joke from the universe. The Human Torch has a Match with no fire.”

It took Peter a second to understand what Johnny meant. He had a literal  _ Match  _ tattooed on the back of his neck and it wasn’t lit. And then Peter’s heart was beating fast and fast on his chest and he barely noticed the droplets of water falling on him. Because he had the Flame. He thought of Ben and Gwen. And his parents and Aunt May.

Despite the way his body tried to tell him not to because it scared him, Pete kissed Johnny.

And Johnny was expecting it because with no hesitation he kissed Peter back, putting his hand on Peter’s face to pull him closer. And they kissed for what felt like a trip to the moon and back, with the rain falling and Peter’s Flame burning on his neck. When they pulled apart, Johnny looked surprised but was smiling.

“I thought I was alone.”

Minutes later, they were smiling at each other and crying. They were meant for each other. Peter would never forgive himself for trying to keep away from this, because being able to hold Johnny close to him, sitting on the floor watching the rain and the cars passing by was the best feeling he could have ever felt.

Peter was surrounded by love, and would always be, now with Johnny by his side for as long as he could have him. And maybe that would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> and then johnny got stuck in the negative zone and they lost each other (kidding, but I had to keep myself from writing this happening bc i wanted a happy ending)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
